


You Never Sleep

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Stanford, Sam tries to pretend he's normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hilary Duff's "Weird" (I like the scar above your lip, the way you let your feelings slip, but they are never what you feel, oh so fake but completely real).
> 
> Prompt: "Sam, he wants to pretend he's normal"

One of Sam's dresser drawers has a false bottom that Jess found by accident one day; there's a loaded gun in there, and she knows Sam voted Bush 2004 because and only because of the Second Amendment but it's still a shock to find it. She distracted him one day while he was chopping veggies for salad and he cut his finger, and his idea of first aid was to pour vodka on it and put on a bandaid, and it still healed without a mark and faster than her paper cuts ever do; he wears jeans and long sleeves to hide the scars that are more numerous than anyone, even someone as clumsy as he says he is, who heals that fast should have. When they moved into the apartment, Sam covered the windowsills and door frames with salt and shellacked it, saying it's because he likes how the light catches it; by this time she knows just to ignore all the little ways in which Sam proves he isn't normal.


End file.
